


La Famille

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: AU, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Goodnight and Billy have always wanted a family.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The Mpreg will come later! :)

He found her outside the Inn, searching for food in the midst of the little ally. 

Terrified. Cold. Hungry. Alone.

"Hey now...." He whispered, kneeling down before her. "It's alright."

She coward away, trying to hide behind a few large crates of liquor.

Goodnight frowned. The poor thing. 

"Are you hungry?" He asked, voice gentle and compassionate.

The little girl peaked her head around the crate slightly.

"There now. It's alright." He assured her. "You're safe..." He reached a hand out to her.

She took a step back, unsure of him, but her hunger was greater than her fear in the end. She came out from behind her hiding place, still keeping a safe distance between herself and Goodnight.

"I won't hurt you, little one." He promised. "Come. Let's get you inside." He slowly reached out again.

The child sniffled, slowly stepping forward and cautiously taking the hand he offered.

Goodnight smiled at her. 

"Enchante, mon Cher." He greeted her. "Goodnight's my name."

The child stuttered a bit, willing herself to speak. "Belle." She whispered. 

Goodnight's warm smile seemed to calm her a great deal.

"Well, little Belle, let's go find you something to eat, alright?" He suggested.

The little girl nodded and allowed Goodnight to lead her inside.

...........

"What are we going to do with her?" Billy asked, looking to the little child asleep on the extra for that one of the women had drug into their room.

"Well I thought maybe we'd let her stay with us." Goody replied, stripping off his gun belt and putting it away in the dresser where their new little charge couldn't get to it.

"She might have family." Billy spoke again.

"No." Goodnight shook his head. "She's an orphan. I'm sure of it. And if she isn't, do you really want to leave her with parents that let her root through the garbage for dinner?" 

Billy turned to look at the little girl again.

Little Belle was fast asleep on her cot, sucking her thumb.

"She has no one, Billy. No one in the world." Goody's arms came to rest around Billy's shoulders.

Billy sighed, letting himself melt into Goody's embrace.

"We've always wanted children...." He muttered.

"Yes we have." Goodnight nodded, kissing him gently. "And now we have our chance."

Billy nuzzled against his love's face.

Goodnight was right. The poor little child was obviously on her own. The poor little one. He parents probably casualties of Bogue's wrath.

"We'll keep her with us." Billy agreed. 

"Thank you, love." Goody smiled, letting Billy's mouth fall onto his.

And that's how their family began.

TBC


	2. Impending Heartbreak?

Belle was a blessing for them both.

Though it did not seem to be in the good lord's will They'd always wanted children.

They both still remember those times of trying.

Two pregnancies. Two loses.

Goodnight conceived their first child just days after they'd begun trying for a baby.

Billy had been thrilled, as was he, and they began planning for the family they'd always wanted right away.

Their celebrating was short lived however, for at the tail end of the third month, Goodnight had a terrible episode which resulted in a miscarriage.

Both Heartbroken, they put their efforts aside for awhile, needing some time to get over the loss before they started trying again.

The second time was much worse. 

Six months into his second pregnancy, Goodnight was sent into premature labor after another severe episode.

Their little one was much too early. She only managed to hang on for a few minutes. Time enough for them to hold her, but not enough for either of them in the long run.

The doctors say that Goody's condition is what keeps stopping them. That his frequent attacks and episodes won't allow him to carry a child to term.

Billy thought of maybe carrying their child himself, hoping for a chance, but when they were told that he couldn't carry, all hope seemed lost.

Goodnight had given up hope after the second loss. He blamed himself for everything too.

"It's not your fault, Goody." Billy had tried to comfort him. "Things like this just happen sometimes."

"Twice, Billy." Goody sniffled, lying wrapped in his partner's arms in their bed back in Volcano Springs. "Twice this has happened to us....Its gotta be because of me. God's punishin' me for what I done!"

"No one is punishing you for anything." Billy assured him, lighting up one of his opium cigs before handing it to Goody.

"Then why does it keep happening?" Goodnight asked him, eyes desperate for an answer.

Billy frowned. What could he say?

He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss between Goody's eyes.

"I still love you." He assured him. "No matter what happens."

Goodnight buried his face in Billy's shoulder and let out all of his grief in tears.

They stopped trying after that.

Another loss would destroy Goodnight, and Billy didn't want to risk hurting him like that again.

So they put their dreams of a happy little family away, and settled for the life of a childless couple.

They still had each other of course but there was always that feeling of something missing.

Then Little Belle came into their lives. A sweet bouncing baby girl with blue eyes and blonde curls.

They couldn't have been happier.

Goody had even seemed calmer now that he had little Belle to dote and fuss over too and Billy was glad for that.

It seemed that parenthood was just the antidote he needed for his troubles.

"Why do I gotta wear this dress, Daddy?" Belle asked as Goodnight fussed with her hair.

"Because you're a lady." He replied, tying the red ribbons in her blonde curls to match her red dress. "And ladies where dresses to school."

"But I wanna wear pants like you and Papa." Belle argued.

Billy chuckled from his lounged position in the doorway and Goody shot him a glare. 

He was under the impression that their daughter was going to grow up to be a picture perfect southern belle, like his mama and sisters had been, but Billy knew better.

Belle was a tom boy if ever there was one.

"Alright, little one. Off to school now." Goody told her, finally finishing with her hair.

"Do I have to?" Belle asked, giving him her signature pouty face.

"Yes, precious. I'm afraid you do." Goody told her. "But as soon as you're done we're going to go and visit your Uncles. How does that sound?" 

"Yeah!" She bounced with excitement.

"Alright, then. Ready to go?" He asked her.

Belle nodded and ran to Billy, who handed her her lunch pail and chuckled proudly as he watched her rush out to the buggy.

They'd made a quiet little life for themselves here in Rose Creek, and were enjoying it to fullest.

A little farm of their own, a child to love, each other to hold, and the air in their lungs. It was all they could ever ask for.

"She's turning out to be a lot like her father." Goody mentioned as he came to stand next to Billy.

Billy smiled and kissed him gently.

"Are you alright?" He asked him. Goody didn't seem to be feeling well lately.

"I'm fine." He assured his partner. "Probably just a little bug. I'll be over it in no time."

"Maybe I should have Emma take Belle to school and stay here." Billy suggested. He didn't want to leave if Goody was sick.

"No, no, no. You go. I'll be fine." Goodnight assured him.

"Goody...." Billy started.

"Billy. Go. I'll be okay." Goody stopped him.

"Alright..." Billy sighed, leaning in and kissing him once more. "I love you."

"I love you too." Goodnight replied with a smile before Billy left to take Belle to school in town.

.........

"Watch this, little gal." Faraday smiled at Belle as he reached into the air and pulled a card miraculously from it.

Belle squealed with delight and clapped her hands.

"Again! Again!" She demanded.

"Alright, here we go." Faraday agreed. "Now watch closely...." He once again seemingly reached out and pulled a card out of thin air.

"Daddy! Daddy! Uncle Joshie's a magician!" She laughed, turning to look at Goodnight who was sitting in the parlor chair across the room, resting.

He'd begun to feel worse as the days drug on. 

"Oh I'm very aware, my darling." He smiled weakly at Belle who once again began begging Faraday to repeat the magic trick.

Billy came up behind Goody's chair and touched his cheek gently.

"You don't feel warm..." He muttered, a little confused. "Are you alright?"

Goodnight nodded, starting to stand from his chair.

"Excuse me for a moment." He all but whispered, gently pushing Billy aside and hurriedly walking to the back door.

Billy followed, worried. His mind began connecting the dots of Goody's mystery illness and he prayed that it wasn't what he thought.

His hopes were shattered when he caught his partner vomiting off of Mrs. Cullen's back porch.

"Goody..." He sighed, kneeling before him and fishing a handkerchief from his pocket, using it to wipe his love's mouth for him.

"You're an angel." Goody groaned.

"Are you alright?" Billy asked him.

"I don't...." Goody started.

"Goody?" Billy asked, cutting him off and gently putting a hand to Goodnight's middle. "Are you....?"

He couldn't get that last word out. Mostly because he was hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes...." Goodnight nodded. "Yes, I think maybe I am..."

TBC


End file.
